Electric strikes for permitting the release of an otherwise latched door are well known in the art. See, for example, Model 4 K 61, available from Fritz Fuss GmbH & Co., Albstadt, Germany; and Model 3234W-26D, available from Trine Access Technology, Bronx, N.Y. 10461 USA.
In a typical prior art electric strike, a keeper protrudes from a housing and is mechanically maintained in position during closing and consequent locking of a door. A body housing the keeper may be mounted to a faceplate on either the door or the frame to equal effect, although frame mounting is commonly preferred for ease in wiring of the assembly into an entry control system. A manual override may or may not be provided. In use, a complementary latch bolt is provided in either the door or the frame, which engages and interferes with the keeper during opening and closing of the door. Typically, the complementary latch bolt is spring-biased and slidable axially, such that progressive contact with the keeper causes axial depression of the latch bolt to permit passage of the latch bolt past the keeper, whereupon the latch bolt is urged into an opening in the strike or faceplate by the bias spring.
Typically, the keeper is pivotably disposed on a first axis transverse to the direction of door closing and opening and is held in latching mode by a spring-biased arm pivotably disposed on a second axis. The arm engages the keeper, blocking rotation thereof. A solenoid is operable to rotate the arm, either directly or via one or more intermediate levers, pivots, and/or springs.
Prior art electric strikes are complex, having numerous moving parts, and are relatively difficult and time-consuming to assemble. Typically, at least one component requires precision milling and further machining, which adds expense.
What is needed in the art is a simple electric strike door keeper assembly having relatively few components that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.
It is a principal object of the present invention to reduce the manufacturing cost of an electric strike door keeper assembly.